Forgotten
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Ziva is waiting for Tony to pick her up at the airport and she thinks that he might have forgotten about her. Read to find out what happens! Hope you like it and it's Rated T just incase! Now a two-shot! :D
1. Chapter 1

Ziva was sitting alone on a bench in the airport. She had been waiting for an hour for Tony to pick her up. She had been working on a case in Los Angeles with the undercover special opps team. They had been working on it for more than a month. When she talked on the phone with her team-mates thay always said things like " We miss you so much! Come home as soon as you can!" (Abby), " I hope you are having a good time there with Sam and Callen."(McGee). Gibbs never said anything special. He just said that she was needed on his team and that this was the last time he was going to let Ziva go off on a mission without anyone else from the team. There was one persons reactions that really got to her heart. She had frowned and almost cried everytime he said something like that. It was Tony. She remembered the first time she had called him after arriving in LA.

_Flashback_

_She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up._

" _Very Special Agent DiNozzo speaking how may I help you?" She smiled when she heard his voice. She had always loved the way he answered his phone in the office, but she would never tell him that._

" _Hello Tony. It's me Ziva." she said and he got quiet for a moment._

" _Uhmm. Hi Ziva. How's LA?" he asked her. She could sence in his voice that he was distracted._

" _It is good I guess." she said. " How is Abby? Has she calmed down yet?" Abby had been crying when Ziva borded the plane that same morning. McGee and Gibbs had to calm her down but she kept saying that last time one of them left for LA they never came back. What happened to Jenny had been hard on all of them, especially Gibbs and Abby. Abby always thought of Jenny as a mother to their family and Gibbs- well thay all knew what had happened in the past with him and Jenny._

" _She's great. Actually we are all going out for drinks to celebrate that we just solved a case." She couldn't help but ask the next question._

" _Why didn't you come to the airport to say goodbye?" Tony didn't speak at first but then answered._

" _Because I didn't want to." he said it so easily. Did she mean nothing to him? She thought they were good enough of friends for him to at least call and tell her "good luck on your case, hope you don't get killed". She sighed._

" _Fine Tony. I need to go now." She lied. "Goodb-" Tony hung up on her. She didn't know what to do. The man she loved (but he didn't know that) had just hung up on her and didn't even want to say goodbye to her at the airport. She couldn't help it but tears began to pour out of her eyes..._

_End of Flashback_

That had only been the beginning of those conversations. He had also told her that everything was great and that he realized that they didn't really need her ninja-ex-mossad skills. That time Ziva didn't know if he was just joking or meaning it.

Even when she had almost been killed by a gun-man when the arrest took place he didn't care much. " _I'm happy you survived_." was all that he said. That night she had cried again but it did get better once she heard his voice again. That was when he told her that he was going to pick her up at the airport when she got back. She had trusted him to keep his promise and now here she was- waiting for the man that she loved more than anything in this world and once again he wasn't there. He had been though, in Somalia.

" _Couldn't live without you..._" What happened to that? Where did those feelings go? She didn't understand him one bit. First he was her friend, then Rivkin happened and everything went to hell. After that he saved her and they were friends again and now he didn't care if she was alive?

It began to rain silently. She was waiting ouside, sitting on a bench, alone. He didn't show up. Maybe she should have called him when she arrived. No. He said that he knew she was coming. She grabbed her suitcase and was just about to get a cab when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around and saw him. He was just standing there looking at her. The rain was pouring down at them and she couldn't help but feel both happy and sad. Happy because he did show up like he said he was going to, sad because she couldn't tell him how she really felt about him. How much she really loved him. He looked at her as he stepped a little closer. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was upset- because of him. He felt like he needed to hug her and apologize even if it meant that she might kill him because he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back his bottled up feelings. He knew that he might kiss her because that he loved her, but she would never know that.

" I'm sorry that I'm late." he said. " I had to get something first." he told her-

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She smiled slightly but looked away.

" I though you forgot." she said in a sad voice loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her with wary eyes and then walked up to her. He didn't know what he was doing but now he stood infront of her.

" It's hard to forget-" he began and put his hand to her cheek and caressed it carefully. She closed her eyes trying to hide the hurt that he had caused her. " when there is such an empty space when your gone." Her eyes snapped open at his words. He looked down at her and smiled. He sneeked his arms around her and hers went around his neck as they hugged.

" I'm sorry for the way I acted." Tony told her. She shook her head still holding him close.

" It dose not matter anymore Tony." He held her closed if that was even possible.

" The reason that I didn't want to say goodbye was that I was afraid that I would lose you. I knew that even if Gibbs was there I wouldn't be able to keep myself from-" he stopped talking and she looked at him.

" Keep yourself form what Tony?" she asked him looking at him. He looked at her lips.

" Giving you the good bye I wanted to." he explained.

" And that was?" he leaned closer to her face so their lips were less than a inch apart.

" A kiss." he said as he closed the small gap between them. Ziva reacted immediately. She kissed back as her eyes closed. The kiss was so pure and innocent that it made both Tony and Ziva wonder why they didn't do this earlier. As they pulled apart Ziva smiled at Tony. " I like you a lot Ziva. More then a partner. More than everyone I know." He told her. She smiled.

" You do know that there is a word for that right?" He raised an eyebrow at her and groaned in defeat.

" Fine. I love you Ziva. Are you happy now?" He asked her smiling as she kissed him again.

" Yes, I am and I love you too Tony." She said and just as he was leaning down to kiss her again she continued. " But if I get a cold from the rain I am going to kill you." he smirked at that.

" Then we better get you home and in bed..." he said as they got into his car and drove home to her apartment...

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. I decided to make another chapter to this story since there was a unanswered question. The question was: What did Tony have to get before he went to get Ziva? So I hope this clears everything out. This chapter makes this story a two shot and my first story with more then one chapter. I really hope you like it. And please Please review! **

**Dedication: Betherzz- I would like to dedicate this chapter to Betherzz because she helped me and inspired me to write another chapter. So thank you so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

Ziva looked out of the car window smiling. Tony had picked her up after all that waiting. They were on their way to her apartment, driving in silence- a good silence. She did wonder one thing though: Why had he been so late? He said that he had to pick some thing up. What was that thing? Was it more important than she was? They had confessed their love for each other and yet she was still dwelling on that question. After a long time she decided to let it go. Tony would tell her if it was important.

They arrived at her apartment about fifteen minutes later. The rain was still pouring outside. Tony parked the car and grabbed an umbrella from the back. He opened it as he stepped out of the car walking over to Ziva's side. He opened her door and held it out for her. She was frowning.

" You could not have taken out the umbrella when we were at the airport? It was raining then too you know." she said and he laughed.

" Well I kind of thought of this movie-"

" Of course you did." She interuppted.

" Like I was saying I thought it would be a great romantic movie scene with us standing in the rain. You all upset and me then confessing my love to you." She looked at him strangely.

" So you just said those things so that it would be romantic?" She asked him and his eyes grew.

" No No! I didn't mean it like that! I forgot the umbrella when I saw you and I really do love you! I didn't say it just because it would be romantic. I did it because-" She silenced him with a kiss. He was about to kiss back but she pulled away.

" I was just joking, Tony." she said kissing him again. He smiled into the kiss.

" I knew that." He said after they pulled away. She raised an eyebrow at him.

" No you did not." He groaned.

" Fine I didn't." She smiled in victory and they began to walk to her apartment. When they were outside her apartment she stopped and looked up at him.

" Tony. I don't have my key. I gave it to Abby so that she could water my flowers." He smirked at her and took out something from his pocket.

" My key!" She exclaimed and he handed it to her. " Was this what you had to get? You went to Abby to get my key?" she asked him but he shook his head. She could see that he blushed slightly but it was gone as quickly as it came.

" No, I actually had your key ever since you left." She looked at him.

" Why would you have my key? I gave it to Abby." He looked down at his feet.

" I kinda missed you." He said quietly. She smiled at him.

" Really? You sounded like you did not need me on the phone when we talked." He looked up at her.

" Well, I'm pretty good at acting." He said and she scoffed.

" Not that good." She said and he raised an eyebrow smirking.

" What about when we were undercover as a married couple?" He asked her and she smirked.

" Well you were not that good." He fake gasped.

" You just insulted me and hurt my feelings." He said and put his hand to his heart. She smiled at him.

" I am sorry Tony. I guess I have to make it up to you." He grinned.

" I know just the way for you to do that!" He exclaimed and pulled out something else from inside his jacket. " This was one of the things I had to get." He told her and she looked at the thing he was holding in his hand.

" A movie?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes at him. This was so typical Tony.

" Yes let's get inside now." He said as she opened the door but as soon as she did she froze.

Her apartment was different. Someone had been here, she could feel it. She took off her jacket and quickly walked to her bedroom. The bed was a mess, but there was nothing missing. She looked at the nightstand and saw a picture she hadn't put there. It was the picture Tony had taken of her in Paris. Tony cleared his throat and she turned around.

" I'm sorry. I didn't have time to make the bed this morning. McGee called me and said that I was late for work." He explained.

" You slept in here?" She asked him and he stepped closer to her. He nodded and she smiled slightly. " Why Tony?" he looked torn between telling the truth or making something up. He decided to go with the truth.

" I missed you so much that I had to feel close to you. So I slept in your apartment. Of course I didn't tell anyone. I just told Abby that I could water your flowers and that I had forgotten something here in your apartment." She raised her eyebrow again.

" And she didn't suspect anything?"

" Well she kind of thought that we were sleeping together since I said that I forgot something in your apartment but I told her that it was just a movie from a movie night." Ziva nodded.

" That still dose not explain how you could act like that on the phone." She said. She was hurt and even if he did apologize and did explain it a little she couldn't understand how he could have been so mean to her. He stepped up to her and hugged her.

" I am sorry Ziva. I know that this dosen't justify the things I said on the phone but I really am sorry. You know how I get when I miss someone and I just had to try and hide my real emotions because I didn't think you returned my feelings." he said. She smiled and kissed him again.

" I forgive you this time but if you ever do something like that again I will hurt you massivly." He gulped.

" It won't happen again." he said. " So are we going to watch the movie or what?" He said holding it up. She smiled and nodded.

" I just need to change." She told him and he nodded and walked out of the room after kissing her one more time.

After changing she walked out to the couch where Tony was already sitting. She sat down next to him and looked at the Tv-screen.

" The Notebook? Have we not already seen this movie?" She asked him and he shook his head.

" No. I know this is kind of a chick flick but I've heard so much about it and I wanted to watch it with you." He said and she nodded once. He pressed the play button and they began watching the movie.

About halfway through the movie they cuddled up together. Ziva put her head on Tony's shoulder as he held her hand in his. They watched the entire movie and at the end Ziva was surprized by Tony. She looked at him worried.

" Tony? Are you crying?" She asked him. He shook his head wiping away tears that were running down his cheeks.

" No I just got something in my eye." She looked at him and chuckled.

" Then why are there tears running from both of your eyes?" He looked at her.

" I got something in both of my eyes?" He tried but she just laughed. " Fine I am crying. But didn't you see that ending? It was just so sad!" He said. She leaned into his face and he looked at her.

" I saw it Tony, but I am just to happy to be crying." His tears had stopped by now. He looked her in the eyes and they leaned in aswell. He kissed her and she kissed back. They looked each other in the eyes.

" I'm happy too Ziva. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life." He said kissing her again. " But there is one thing I don't know what to do about." He said. She looked at him.

" What is that Tony?" He hesitated before taking out a small box. It was velvet blue and was small enough to fit a piece of jewlary.

" I've had this for a while now." He explained. " Ever since we returned from Somalia. I just haven't found the right time to give it to you. I thought that if I gave it to you without knowing if you returened my feelings I might regret it and scare you away or something." He handed her the box. She looked at it carefully. " Open it." he told her. She slowly opened the box and smiled at what she saw. It was a golden heart necklace. It was so simple yet so beautiful. She smiled at him.

" Thank you Tony. It is beautiful." He waved a finger at her.

" Look at the back of it." She narrowed her eyes at him but turned the heart around. She felt her own heart skip a beat. On the back of the heart there was a Z and a T inscripted along with forever. Ziva looked up at Tony and hugged him.

" I knew you'd like it." Tony said.

" I love it." Ziva corrected.

" Not more then me right?" Tony asked and Ziva laughed. Her laugh warmed his heart.

" I love it just as much as you but I do love you just a tiny bit more." She showed with her fingers just how small and he had to laugh.

" I love you too Ziva. Forever." He said as he helped her put the necklace on. Ziva smiled at him and kissed him once again but this time on the cheek.

" There is just one thing I do not understand." She said. He looked at her grinning.

" And what is that my dear little ninja?" She smiled at his nickname for her.

" Why did you put the inscription on the back of the heart? Would it not be better if people could see it?" He looked at her.

" Well as I said before, I didn't know when I should give it to you and I didn't know if you wanted to keep us a secret and I figured it would be best to hide the script."

" You are right." She said examining the heart.

" There is one more thing I have to ask you. Well two actually." He said. She smiled at him.

" And that is?"

" Well first of all would you like to be my girlfriend?" She grinned and kissed him passionatly. " Well I guess that answers that question." She laughed.

" Well yes it does. Now what is the other thing?" He hesitated.

" What are we going to tell the others?" He asked her as she just laughed. Tony had to smile. Gibbs had to understand that they loved each other. He had a feeling that he was going to get headslapped a thousand times but it was all worth it. He knew that in the end of the day he and Ziva would be together, hopefully forever. And he couldn't be happier about it...

The _REAL_ End

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked how it ended! Please review now! It would make me really happy. I am here at home in bed because I'm sick. So please please Review... It's my medicin... :P Thank you for reading!**


End file.
